If I Knew You Know
by the sun will always shine
Summary: I couldn't understand him. Then again, just who could understand the boy who went by the name of Oz?   Songfic, White Bird, KT TUNSTALL, Gils POV.  ONESHOT! MARYSUE FREE!


A/N: This is my most recent Addiction, Pandora Hearts.

I LOVE EEEEEEEET!

I have still not decided if Bumblebee's will be updated. I have decided to cut if off earlier than I originally intended, but I'm not quite sure when that'll be.

Ah, well.

It's a songfic, of White Bird, By K.T. Tunstall. From the album Drastic Fantastic.

It's written in 1st person, from Gilbert's point of view.

One might even call it a Gilfic.

(Or, you know. Not.)

AS A LAST NOTE BEFORE WE START!

I have a DA now. Click my link!

.com

I'm not that bad!

* * *

My name is Gilbert NightRay, Brother of Vincent NightRay,

Servant of Oz Bezarius.

And I had noticed something.

My master had changed.

Yes, Oz Bezarius had changed.

Oz Bezarius had changed so very much.

I did not- And I still do not know if that was a good thing.

I doubted if I ever would.

_White bird with a black tail  
Half dark, and a face so pale  
Do you know what your future holds?  
Over your side of the road_

I looked at him often. Lord knows, I was by him every day.

I had realised, actually, that perhaps Oz Bezarius was older than he appeared.

It seemed that Oz had grown up.

Oz was not the boy I had been befriended by.

Oz was not the boy I was fast friends with.

This was not the boy I had known.

I watched him,

And I watched how he broke down.

I watched how he smiled.

I watched his pain.

I watched him rip his own mind up.

And I had noticed.

This boy was completely different.

_White bird with a black tail  
You look like an open sail  
Made me look up from my shoe  
To show me what you stand to lose_.

This boy was- New.

Though, I am certain that that is not the correct term for him.

Not the correct term for the boy who housed Jack Bezarius, The key to 100 years ago.

Not the term for the boy who housed a man that was slowly tearing himself apart.

Not the term for a boy who was slowly tearing himself apart, because of it.

Not for Oz Bezarius.

Because Oz Bezarius- Was warped.

He was a danger to himself, And becoming a danger to others.

He knew it, too.

_White bird, white bird  
With your face so pale  
White bird, white bird  
Where'd you get that tail?  
White bird, white bird  
With a black tail  
_

He burns people, and he is so much more dangerous than the boy he appears to be.

Oz Bezarius has the mind of a murderer.

And that makes him so, SO very brave.

He copes with it.

He deals with it.

He has wielded a Scythe, Because of a power he can't control.

He houses a legend, Because he was chosen.

He used a Chain, Because it was his last option.

He consorted with demons, Because there was nothing else.

He lost his life, Because he 'Existed.'

I had come to a conclusion, about the boy I regarded with near God-Like reverence.

Oz Bezarius was a boy forced into absolutes.

_White feathers dipped in tar  
Hard to tell how old you are  
Wondering how much you know  
About all of us below _

It pains me to think the way I do.

I have seen Oz Bezarius.

I have seen the way he thinks-

I know how he hurts.

I know it burns him, Just like it burns others.

I know his greatest penance is his very mind.

I know that whilst Oz Bezarius would no longer throw away his life...

Oz Bezarius is extremely close to the edge.

I do not know what that edge might be.

_Half of you is heavenly,  
Showing off your purity.  
The rest of you is from the street  
Like to laugh where they both meet _

I would grant him a few things though.

Oz Bezarius could sure as hell fight back.

And Oz Bezarius was tough.

And, Oz Bezarius could deal with Xerxes Break.

And that was certainly amazing for me.

He could put up with Alice.

He could put up with me.

He could even put up with the NightRay family.

And he could put up with his father.

He really was very strong.

But I can not deny the fact that he is twisted.

I can not deny what he has seen.

I can't deny he has killed.

I can't deny he's used a chain.

I can't deny that his time will run out.

I can't deny that he is wrong.

I truly can't deny his time is running out.

_White bird, white bird  
With your face so pale  
White bird, white bird  
Where'd you get that tail?  
White bird, white bird  
With your face so pale  
White bird, white bird  
With a black tail._

And I know, that if someone doesn't kill him, or help him,

Then he will probably either kill himself, or kill as many other people as he can.

Just to try and drag himself out of his pit of despair.

To save Alice.

Or Reo.

Or Elliot.

Or Break.

Or Sharon.

Or...

Or me.

The time will come, I think. I hope I'll help him.

Or I hope I will be dead before that moment comes.

Because Oz Bezarius is not to be underestimated.

Ever.

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

**Angst.**

Anyway, See that linkity link down there?

Click it.


End file.
